1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/playback apparatus and, more particularly, to a device in which a magnetic tape is extracted from a cassette and mounted on a magnetic head drum and, thereafter, the switching of operation mode is effected to permit an operation such as recording and playback.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various types of means for loading tape in the magnetic recording/playback device such as of cassette tape type, as well as for switching the operation mode between recording and playback. One of these known means incorporate independent motors for mounting the tape and for switching the operation mode, respectively. Another type of known means includes a motor specifically intended for the mounting of the tape and at least one electromagnetic means (solenoid) for the switching of operation mode. Still another known means employs a motor specifically intended for the mounting of tape, the tape mounting device having a cam which produces the power for effecting the switching of operation mode, with an assist of a manual mechanism.
These conventional means, however, are not preferred from the view point of reduction of size and weight of the device because of necessity for motors or a combination of a motor and solenoid means for loading the tape and for effecting the switching of operation mode. The use of a plurality of driving sources is not suitable for the devices of portable type. In addition, these driving sources consume a considerable electric power so that it is impossible to obtain an energy-saving type device with these known means, further these means cannot be used in devices which are required to operate for a long time under the power supply from a battery.
The tape loading and operation mode switching means incorporating the cam requires quite a complicated construction of the device, impractically increasing the number of parts and, hence, making assembly troublesome and difficult. Problems are imposed also in connection with assembly; precision, durability and reliability of operation.